


Unexpected Dress

by ChromaticTritone



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone
Summary: Cardia surprises Van Helsing with a beautiful new dress…and maybe another surprise is in store too!
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Abraham Van Helsing
Kudos: 11





	Unexpected Dress

“You look beautiful.”

Cardia beams, glad to hear Van Helsing’s praise. One thing she knew about him is that he keeps his feelings very close to the chest, so getting to know him better, and getting him to a place where he can openly admit his feelings, feels very good to her. “Thank you, Van.”

“Of course, my Cardia,” he says, giving her a small smile.

Cardia walks up to him in her beautiful new dress, created and poison-proofed by the wonderful Victor Frankenstein. Of course, he’d let her have some input into the dress’s design, and she loved how it had turned out. Beautiful, light purple fabric flows across her body, accentuating her curves and her already present natural beauty. And she is especially glad to see her lover so happy with her dress. 

But the best is yet to come.

“Let’s go to the dining room, Van,” she says with a smile. “I have another surprise for you.”

He momentarily looks surprised, but after a moment Van resumes his normal taciturn stare. “Alright, Cardia. Let’s go.”

They walk from the sitting room all the way downstairs, and soon enough they reach the dining room.

When they reach it, Van Helsing gasps.

All across the table are an assortment of wonderful dishes. Glazed ham, roasted vegetables, and all sorts of meals are set there. 

Van turns to Cardia, unable to hide his surprise. Seeing it, Cardia smiles.

“I had Impey prepare a meal for us. When I asked him, he said ‘Anything to make my princess and her prince happy!’. So, tonight’s meal is some delicious foods courtesy of him—and with my planning, of course. I hope you enjoy.”

“You hope I…Cardia…” Van Helsing shakes his head as he tries to find the words to express himself. Then, he smiles. “No. I should just show you how this makes me feel.”

With that, he leans forward and kisses her gently on the cheek.

Cardia gasps at the unexpected kiss. He leans back, giving her a smile.

“Thank you, Cardia.”

Cardia gently touches her cheek, the place where he kissed her. “Van…”

With that, she leans into him, kissing him deeply on the lips.

He accepts her affections, and as the meal gets cold behind them, the two enjoy each other’s company.


End file.
